VACACIONES
by Godric Gryffindor2
Summary: Hagruid ha recibido una misteriosa carta que cambiará su vida para bien y para mal.
1. Default Chapter

Cap. 1: "La Carta"  
  
- Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, ha sido como mi segunda casa, desde que estudié aquí, mmm.. Recuerdo cuando naciste, esa noche yo le estaba dando de comer a los unicornios cuando tu llegaste, ¿Lo recuerdas Fang?- le dije cariñosamente. Fang solo movió la cabeza y se acurrucó. - Bueno supongo que estabas muy pequeño, diablos ya es muy tarde y ya va a ser mi primera clase, bueno deséame suerte Fang - le dije cerrando la puerta. A empezado a nevar en Hogwarts, terminando esta clase tendré que ir a cortar los pinos para los adornos navideños, alimentar a los caballos, a las lechuzas y hacer mi ronda por el bosque, uggg no es que no me guste pero aveces pienso que necesito unas vacaciones si, supongo que le diré a Dumbledore, no creo que me diga que no. Me senté en una banca cercana a mi cabaña, no deben tardar mucho (y no lo hicieron) al cabo de un rato, varios puntitos negros aparecieron en el vestíbulo del castillo y poco a poco se fueron acercándose en la inmensidad blanca. Resultaron ser Harry, Ron, Hermione y sus amigos de Gryffindor, como han crecido desde la primera vez que los vi, Hermione ya era prefecta de Gryffindor, Ron ya era presidente del club de Ajedrez mágico y Harry podría llegar a ser profesor de un momento a otro, Harry recuerdo la primera vez que loo vi, tirado en medio de escombros llorando, cuando convertí en cerdo a su primo en aquella cabaña y aquí en Hogwarts, mejor no me acuerdo por que me dan ganas de llorar. - Hola Hagrid, ¿Qué vamos a ver hoy? - me pregunto Harry contemplando a su alrededor. - Es una sorpresa - le dije emocionado. Hacía meses que estaba esperando a que el lago se congelara. Al cabo de un tiempo llegaron los demás alumnos incluyendo al mas egoísta, engreído, antipático y malévolo de todos: Draco Malfoy. - Hola Malfoy - le decía todas las mañanas. Absolutamente ninguna vez me contestaba el saludo pero bueno, a mi me gusta saludar a todos, Cuando estabamos todos reunidos les dije que teníamos que caminar al lago, ninguno de ellos se negó, excepto Malfoy pero caminaron con fastidio. Cuando llegamos, lancé un hechizo endurecedor al lago y después todos nos sentamos sobre el lago y comencé a explicar sobre la vida y los orígenes del calamar gigante mientras este nada debajo de nosotros. Hermione tomaba apuntes de absolutamente todo lo que decía, aveces pienso que esa chica es una maquina humana. A mitad de clase fui interrumpido por Dumbledore y Mcgonogall los cuales venían caminando con pesadez. - ¿Qué pasa? - les dije preocupado. - Rubeus lo lamento pero se va a suspender el día de clases, se avecina una tormenta y nadie puede salir del castillo, sin excepciones - dijo mirando inquisitivamente a Harry y sus amigos. - Esta bien puede irse - les dije decepcionado. Cuando todos se hubieron ido yo me dirigí a mi cabaña, ahh era bueno recibir ese calor del hogareño, espero que esa sopa de hongos silvestres ya esté lista por que traigo un hambre de rinoceronte. Cuando entré en la cocina encontré algo muy peculiar cobre la mesa que me dejó mas helado de lo que ya estaba. Una lechuza con un sobre color rosa en el pico. Tomé la carta con manos extremadamente temblorosas, la última vez que me habían mandado una carta fue cuando me expulsaron de Hogwarts así que estaba temblando de miedo. Rasgué el sobre, tomé la carta en mis manos e inmediatamente me llegó una fragancia angelical a mi nariz. La carta era de Beaxbatons. De pronto mi temor se convirtió en emoción y comencé a leer entusiasmado.  
  
Rubeus:  
  
Mi quegido amigo, me pgegunto si ¿Quisieras venig a pasag un tiempo con migo? Y así tal vez conocegnos mejor.  
  
También quiero decigte que lamento machismo lo que pasó la ultima vez que nos vimos. Espero tu respuesta ansiosa.  
  
Madame Maxine.  
  
Me dio un vuelco el corazón, la letra era impecable, ni una sola falta de ortografía, el perfume era exquisito, tenía que ir a hablar a como diera lugar con Dumbledore, tomé mi abrigo, di media vuelta abrí la puerta y me llevé una decepción, la tormenta había empezado y era imposible que llegará hasta el castillo, tendría que esperar hasta mañana. - Bueno iré a ver a Dumbledore apenas terminé la tormenta - pensé para mis adentros. La lechuza espera su recompensa, mmm.. Veamos ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Galletas de jengibre, babosas en amibar, paté de caracol, piernas de ternera, ahh ya sé mis galletas con mi formula secreta. La lechuza la escupió al instante pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos los animales hicieran eso. Le desee buena suerte y la mande con dirección al castillo. Bueno ahora si me permite toda la gente que usualmente llega en el momento mas inesperado tomaré mi sopa. La cena transcurrió tranquila, no podría decir que romántica por que estaba con fang pero muy muy tranquila. Ya en mi cama no dejaba de pensar en la invitación de Maxime y lo que le diría a Dumbledore al día siguiente, ahora solo me queda dormir, dormir y do..r.mir.. 


	2. "El viaje"

Cap. 2: "El Viaje"  
  
- Que frío hace - le dije a Fang poniéndome otra cobija. Ya era la tercera cobija que me ponía encima y aun así el frío calaba hasta los huesos, no me quisiera imaginar como la han de estar pasando en el castillo, Ron debería ser un témpano y Harry. bueno de Harry no me preocupaba tanto, había pasado tantos peligros que una simple helada sería como pan comido. Ahora solo tengo que dormir y esperar hasta mañana. Por fin amaneció, era una hermosa mañana de Diciembre cercana a Navidad, no había podido dormir desde que levanté a media noche y la tormenta gracias a Dios ya acabó, me vestí a una velocidad que ni yo me imaginaba, tome mi abrigo, me puse mi sombrero y salí rumbo al castillo. Afuera era un campo de guerra, era sábado y todos los alumnos habían salido a jugar guerras de bolas de nieve, Harry y Ron trataban de darle a Hermione pero esta usaba un encantamiento defensor. Al llegar al vestíbulo me encontré a Dumbledore de salida. - Profesor Dumbledore puedo hablar con usted un momento - le dije rápidamente. - Ahora no Hagrid, voy de urgencia al ministerio y no puedo entretenerme. - Pero profesor. - Lo lamento Hagrid, habla con la profesora Mcgonogall, ella está a cargo mientras que yo no estoy - me dijo abordando de un salto un carruaje que lo esperaba en el vestíbulo - nos vemos al regreso Hagrid - me dijo y cerro la puerta. Y ahí se iba mi oportunidad a toda velocidad en un carruaje, estaba seguro de que Mcgonogall no me daría el permiso, aun le provoca miedo cuando me veía, pero no importaba, valía la pena intentarlo así que me dirigí hacia el despacho de Mcgonogall. La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegué pero aun así se escuchaba la conversación al otro lado de la puerta. - 25 puntos menos por cada uno - dijo una vos. Esa era la voz de Mcgonogall estaba seguro. - ¡¡¡ ¿25 PUNTOS MENOS POR CADA UNO? !!! Y esa era la de Ron. - Como lo escucharon y ahora vallanse y déjenme trabajar, incluyéndolo señor Malfoy - les dijo con severidad. Se abrió de golpe la puerta y de ella salieron a paso firme Malfoy con un mechón de pelo rubio quemado, atrás de el Harry, Ron y Hermione muy enfadados, Malfoy solo me hizo una cara al estilo "Cuando se entere mi padre." y se fue rápidamente. - ¿Hagrid que haces aquí? - me dijo mirándome fijamente. - Me preguntaba si. - Pasa y toma asiento - me dijo indicándome una silla. - Gracias - le dije nervioso y entré en su despacho. Muy pocas veces había entrado a ese despacho y no lo recordaba del todo bien. Era un gran escritorio de madera, caoba supongo, con gran cantidad de pergaminos y cosas encima, dos sillas enfrente y una al otro lado en forma de trono. Atrás se encontraba un inmenso librero repleto de libros, al lado derecho se encontraba una enorme chimenea encendida sobre la cual se encontraban todos los retratos de cada uno de los directores de Hogwarts, ahí estaba Dumbledore saludando con júbilo y ahí estaba Dipet mirándome aterrorizado, acto seguido se fue, aun lado de la puerta se encontraba un perchero con un abrigo y un curioso gorro. Aun así de cálida y acogedora esa oficina no me traía buenos recuerdos. - ¿Qué necesitabas Hagrid? - me dijo mirándome fijamente atraves de sus lentes de media luna. - Venía.para ver si. me podía otorgar un permiso para faltar dos semanas - le dije esperando una respuesta negativa. Me sorprendí enormemente. - Está bien Hagrid, siempre y cuando regreses en dos semanas, ¿Cuándo te vas? - me dijo tomando un pedazo de pergamino y mojando una pluma en tinta. - mmm.. Mañana a primera hora si es posible - le dije ansioso. - Está bien Hagrid, que tengas un buen viaje. - me dijo y comenzó a escribir. - Gracias - le dije y salí entusiasmado. Era literalmente un hombre nuevo, tenía dos semanas de libertad e iba a viajar a Beaxbutons, el último viaje que recordaba fue en cuarto año cuando viaje desde mi natal Holanda hasta Hogwarts, desde ese momento no he salido de aquí. Ahora solo tengo que llegar ala lechuzería y enviarle una lechuza a Maxime y avisarle que mañana a primera hora salía para haya también Fang por supuesto. Después de caminar un tiempo por los largos y concurridos pasillos de Hogwarts llegué ala lechuzería, tomé un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y me puse a escribir en un viejo escritorio que se encontraba aun lado de la ventana. La mano me temblaba mucho por lo que tuve que repetir la carta varias veces para que pudiera ser legible.  
  
Maxime:  
  
Buenas noticias, en realidad fantásticas, me han dado el premiso y maña mismo salgo para haya. También aprovecharé la visita para visitar a mis bebes, bueno me voy a empacar mañana nos vemos, llegaré como alas 11:00 a.m. ¡ Nos vemos !  
  
Saludos.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Terminé ansioso y me dirigí a donde se encontraban las lechuzas de Hogwarts, siempre había querido tener una lechuza pero mis padres se oponierón diciendo que era mas fácil cuidar un perro y así fue como obtuve a Fang. Le até el recado ala pata y la mandé enseguida, la lechuza marrón desapareció entre las montañas volando hábilmente hacia Francia (creo). Cuando la lechuza hubo desaparecido una gran satisfacción me recorrió el cuerpo. Con tanta satisfacción me dio un hambre de gigante, me dirigí rumbo a mi cabaña pero al pasar por el Gran Comedor y ver a Ron saboreando unas enormes chuletas bañadas en salsa solo pensé en llegar a mi cabaña y comer. Al igual que ayer la cena pasó nuevamente sin interrupciones, cene unas ricas piernas de cordero ahumadas acompañadas por puré de calabaza y algas marinas. Terminando de empacar me puse a empacar, es sorprendente que todas mis pertenencias quepan en una maleta pero así es mejor ocupo menos espacio. Ala mañana siguiente me levante muy ansioso y llegue temprano ala estación de Hogsmeade, bueno en realidad muy temprano, tuve que esperar 30 min. a que el tren llegara. Abordé el tren y tuve que utilizar un cubiculo para mi solo, el tren comenzó a moverse y yo comencé a pensar en como sería el colegio de Beaxbatons. - Señor, señor. - alguien me sacudió el hombro. Desperté y había un pequeño hombrecillo con un curioso gorro rojo. - Sí, ¿Pasa algo? - le dije un poco preocupado. - Ya llegamos a Francia señor - me dijo atentamente y se fue. - Gracias, Fang vámonos - le dije agarrando mi maleta. Al bajar de tren y entrar al interminable bullicio de la estación note que no solo en Hogwarts había nevado y que no solo ahí estaba haciendo un frío terrible. Caminé entre la muchedumbre y salimos a el pabellón principal y después ala calle. Ahí una limosina blanca se detuvo enfrente de mí, el cochero se bajó rápidamente y abrió la portezuela trasera. Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, tan hermosa, su cabellera blanca volaba graciosamente, era tan. - Hagid, que gusto de verte pero no te quedes allí, ven a darme un abrazo - dijo estrechándome tan fuerte que dejé caer mi equipaje. - A mi también me da gusto verte Maxime - le dije apenas pudiendo respirar.  
  
- Bueno vamos adentgo tenemos muchas cosas que haceg - me dijo indicándole a el cochero que recogiera mi equipaje. - Si como quieras - le dije y entré en la limosina. Adentro de la limosina ella me ofreció champaña la cual acepte cortésmente, platicamos de cómo estaban las cosas en Hogwarts y de cómo me había ido de viaje. Después de un tiempo de camino la limosina se detuvo y al abrir la portezuela me quede boquiabierto, era un enorme castillo color blanco, tenían hermosos jardines todos ellos verdes como si fuera primavera, repletos de animales, unicornios, pavo reales, venados y de todo un poco. Al llegar al vestíbulo había 2 rosas talladas en hielo en la entrada, y el vestíbulo era parecido al de Hogwarts, así de monumental talado en finisima madera y al centro tenía una gran escalera de madera estilo medieval. La única diferencia es que todo era blanco, y adornado con muchos adornos tallados en hielo y cuadros por todas partes, aun no creía lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. - Ja, los muggles creen que el castillo es una montaña embrujada, que ilusos ¿No crees? - me dijo riendo. - Ah, si - le contesté vagamente Ella captó mi falta de atención y volteó a verme. Yo no dejaba de mirar asombrado a una fantasma extremadamente bella, llevaba una rosa en la mano y un vestido color turquesa. - Oh esa es Lady Alice, murió esperando su amor y aún de fantasma lo sigue asiendo. - Muy interesante - le dije recordando al amable varón sanguinario. Recorrimos el castillo de pies a cabeza, impecablemente limpio y ordenado, los alumnos portaban túnicas azul rey y las niñas túnicas color rosa. Tardamos mas de 45 minutos en llegar a mi dormitorio ya que Maxime me mostró hasta el último corredor, jardín, comedor, baño, dormitorio, aula, despacho, inclusive me mostró el campo de quiditch y por ultimo llegamos a un largo corredor lleno de dormitorio, los dormitorios de los maestros supongo. Caminamos hasta la última puerta, Maxime sacó un llavero enorme con demasiadas llaves largas, cortas, gordas, delgadas, en fin de todo tipo, tomó una alargada y abrió la puerta. - Hagid, esta será tu habitación - me dijo indicándome el cuarto vacío. - Gracias - le dije tímidamente. - No lo olvides, la cena será alas 9:00 PM. En punto, no faltes - me dijo - No lo aré - le dije cerrando la puerta. Tome mi pequeña maleta y la puse sobre la cama, Fang se acomodó en un sillón color melón que estaba aun lado de el ropero vacío. La desesperación me invadió y decidí tomar un paseo por mi cuenta ya que Fang se había quedado dormido. Al salir tomé ala derecha, bajé por un estrecho corredor, volví a doblar ala derecha, pasé otro corredor ahora un poco mas ancho y de nuevo torcí ala derecha, llegué a una escalera que nunca me mostraron. Era grande en forma vertical de caracol, en la pared aló largo de la escalera estaban los cuadros de todas las directoras de Beaxbatons. De todas ellas Maxime era de rasgos mas blandos y definidos, se veía tan blanda y juvenil ahí en ese retrato que mi corazón me dio un vuelco, debía decirle lo que sentía por ella cuanto antes. Bajé y me dedique la siguiente media hora a encontrar el camino alas caballerizas, por fin, después de mucho caminar las encontré. Mis bebes estaban como la ultima vez que los vi, en perfecto estado, me dediqué a bañarlos, cuidarlos y darles de comer hasta que. - ¡¡¡¿ LAS 9:30 PM ?!!! Tomé mi abrigo y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, llegué al comedor y ya todos estaban sentados. - Maxime, perdón lo siento, no encontraba el camino al comedor - le dije tomando aire. - Si Hagid, te entiendo - me dijo con enojo viendo la mancha de paja que tenía en el pantalón, la cual tapé disimuladamente. Tomé asiento a un lado de ella y todos los que estaban sentados ala mesa se me quedaron viendo muy extraño. Debían de ser profesores. - Hagid, ellos son: messiu Filip, enseña Encantamientos, madame Diana enseña Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, messiu Jean Paul enseña Adivinación, madame Caroline enseña Herbología, messiu Gerard enseña pociones, madame Eloisa enseña Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, madame Pringle enseña vuelo, messiu Van Gerk enseña Transformaciones y messiu Mark enseña Historia de la magia. - Mucho gusto - les dijo nervioso - yo enseño Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts. Todos eran en general buenas personas, amables, serviciales y respetuosas pero madame Eloisa era la mas bella de todas y enseñaba mi misma materia, en toda la cena no deje de verla, Maxime se dio cuenta de ello y me dio varias veces un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Terminando la cena cada cual se retiro a sus respectivas habitaciones y Maxime me acompaño hasta el mío. - Espero que descanses Hagid - me dijo apenas iluminada por una pequeña vela. - Gracias Maxime, también te deseo buenas noches. - Gracias Hagid, nos vemos mañana para desayunar alas 10:00 am. - me dijo mirándome fijamente - Hasta mañana - le dije cerrando la puerta. Nisiquiera me quité la ropa, solo me recosté en mi cama, el primer día de mis dos semanas en Beaxbatons fue fantástico, espero que así sean los demás. - Buenas noches Fang. No hubo respuesta, Fang ya llevaba tiempo dormido. - Hasta ma.ña.na. 


End file.
